The Straw That Broke DeWitt's Back
by WritersProse
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE GAME! Booker was not convinced of Elizabeth's schemes. He did not understand why they would need to take such drastic measures. One final truth is revealed to him. Everything changes.


Portals to endless worlds. Elizabeth being his daughter. He was Comstock?

When he saw the lighthouses and all of the possibilities which they contained, Booker DeWitt came to realize that he was not alone. There was not a single thing special about him. In fact, there were an endless number of Bookers out in the universe. With infinite possibilities, there was no reason why he should or should not exist.

And now he was at the very end of his life. He had been led back to the place of his first baptism, and his daughter's schemes had become crystal clear. If he were to be drowned right here before the baptism took place, none of the horrors he had committed as Comstock would happen. Columbia would be no more, and he would no longer have to feel guilt for giving up a daughter to a life of entrapment.

As her hands rested upon his shoulders, ready to dunk him under the water, the sudden need for survival took over him. "I don't understand!" He protested, but her eyes were glazed as she began to push him down.

"It is the only way. Dewitt is Comstock and Comstock is Dewit-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." He saw that one coming before he got zipped across time and space. "But Elizabeth, if I die right now and there is an infinite number of dimensions, then what are you resolving by killing me here?"

"We are-" His face was just barely above the water, yet she hesitated. He could hardly believe it, but there seemed to be a hint of the old Elizabeth he could come to know back in the floating city of Columbia.

Before her power had broken lose. Before she became more of a deity than a young woman.

"-doing this to save us. To save all of us. To stop Columbia before it could ever happen."

"You are only killing the Elizabeths and the Comstocks of your particular time and space. It is just a quick exit for you. You can, in the here and now, do something to eliminate your reality. Instead of facing it, all you're doing is pretending like it isn't there! You're just as powerless as I am, Elizabeth!" Her grip loosened, and Booker was finally able to get back to his feet. "The sooner that we accept that we mean nothing, the sooner we can find the true meanings of existence."

She looked at him inquisitively, being at a loss for words. He had done it. He had managed to stop the rampaging machine that was set to rewrite history. Now she was just a girl again. The sweet daughter he had always wanted, but never had.

"I'll disappear. And many others will as well." Elizabeth sighed. "Isn't that all that matters? That we'll stop what we can, and just accept that we can't heal everything?"

"If you are really able to see the outcomes, surely you see how drowning me now doesn't solve the problem. No matter what, there will always be a Columbia. There will always be a me and there will always be a you out there somewhere. It's bound to happen. When you eliminate one of the dimensions, another dimension will simply crop up to take its place."

He had broken her. He had managed to outwit the very being which had shown him the limitless possibilities the universe had in store. If it weren't for his sudden need for self-preservation, he wouldn't have cornered her in the way that he had. He would have simply accepted his fate blindly. His life would have washed away with all of his sins.

Elizabeth took his hand, and gazed deeply into his eyes. He should have known that his efforts wouldn't have deterred her for long. "If you have seen what I have seen… you will understand."

They walked through yet another tear, but the space they currently found themselves was unlike any other that Booker had encountered before.

It was so simple and contained that he wondered what it would hold any interest to him at all. It smelled of dirty laundry and old rotten food. The lighting was dim, save for one desk lamp in the corner atop a simple brown table.

Seated at this table was a grotesque man in a tiny chair. His hair looked as though it had never been washed and his mammoth size spilled over both sides of his seat.

In front of the man rested a computer and keyboard. Somehow, Booker was able to recognize the device and its function without so much as a casual introduction. He supposed that some of Elizabeth's energy may have rubbed off on him. "What is he typing?"

Elizabeth said nothing, her eyes focused only on the man.

Booker stepped on something with his boot that let out a loud crunch. Startled, he looked beneath his feet. "What… is this?" His likeness was printed onto a case. Above his head was the title _Bioshock Infinite_. "What does this mean?"

"In this world," Elizabeth finally spoke. "We are merely characters in a video game. The same events which we had lived in life is now being played and replayed by people all across the world. How we met. Your confrontation with Comstock. My awakening. It is all in there."

"So what does he have to do with us?" The concepts being presented were mind-expanding, but he had already come to know that there were limitless versions of themselves all across the universe. It was hardly an effective means of swaying his will to live.

Booker looked over the man's shoulder, hoping to find his answer. "Bioshock Infismut? What the hell?"  
"Read it." Her eyes were of pure stone. Unstoppable. He had no choice.

Booker read on, finding a quick summary of his and Elizabeth's adventures. Until, suddenly, the story took a sudden turn. Elizabeth discovered that she was Booker's daughter.

Then everything changed.

"Take me, Mr. Dewitt. Take me in your arms and love me. Take me an-" His eyes glazed in horror. "Christ almighty."

"Keep going."

"No! I can't!"

"Read it."

Booker continued reading, his gag reflex beginning to set in. "That isn't my only gun, Booker said. There is another one in my pa- Oh christ!"

Elizabeth walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you see. If you don't exist, the game does not exist. At least in this time and space. If his game does not exist, than this thing he has written will cease to be."

Quantum mechanics always made Booker's head hurt. They also reminded reminded him of his daddy fetish, which lead to all sorts of uncomfortable feelings. Feelings he would rather not have addressed.

It was complicated.

Elizabeth handed Booker a pistol, placing it firmly in his hand. "You know what you have to do."

He did not hesitate a moment longer. Stopping an infinite number of Columbias from coming into existence was one thing. Stopping smut about him and Elizabeth was the last straw.

He knew he had do this. For the good of mankind.

Putting the pistol in his mouth, he pulled the trigger. Both he and his daughter faded from reality.

The man on the computer remained, and he continued to type. The title of his document fazed from existence, soon to be replaced by something equally heinous.  
The documents name was PINKIE PIE SEXY ONE SHOT.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Author's Notes:  
**_  
_**I've been noticing how a good percentage of Bioshock Infinte fan-fiction is all about rewriting the rules of the game so that Booker and Elizabeth are no longer father and daughter. People feel as though they got cheated out of something, like the game simply had to be a 'romance' since it featured a guy and a girl.**_

_**I love fan-fiction. I've actually enjoyed a few Elizabeth/Booker pairing fics in my time. But it just seems to me that people have almost gotten fixated on it. Like it is the 'one thing' they want to do when they write about the game. Like they're fixing a story that wasn't broken to begin with.**_

_**I've enjoyed a couple of stories that are Booker/Elizabeth romances, but they were never just merely 'the game screwed me over so now I'm going to have them make out' kinds of stories. They had a real heart and soul to them. The characters were properly adjusted to fit the circumstances.**_

_**We're so afraid of having a male and female be in the same story together without there being some kind of sexual tension. It's kind of sad really.**_

_**Anyways, that's the inspiration for this silly one-shot in a nut shell. I got a few giggles out of it, and I hope you did too.**_

_**Leave some reviews and tell me what you think! If you hated it, let me know. If you loved it, let me know. If you were meh about it, let me know. I'm done for whatever. Feedback is always welcome!**_


End file.
